Administration of radioactive pharmaceutical substances or drugs, generally termed radiopharmaceuticals, is often used in the medical field to provide information or imagery of internal body structures and/or functions including, but not limited to, bone, vasculature, organs and organ systems, and other tissue or as therapeutic agents to kill or inhibit the growth of targeted cells or tissue, such as cancer cells. Radiopharmaceutical agents used in imaging procedures and therapeutic procedures typically include highly radioactive nuclides of short half-lives and are hazardous to attending medical personnel. These agents are toxic and can have physical and/or chemical effects for attending medical personnel such as clinicians, imaging technicians, nurses, and pharmacists. Excessive radiation exposure is harmful to attending medical personnel due to their occupational repeated exposure to the radiopharmaceuticals. The constant and repeated exposure of medical personnel and patients to radiopharmaceuticals over an extended period of time is a significant problem in the nuclear medicine field.
Administration of optically sensitive substances is an additional concern in the medical field. These substances are often used for imaging purposes and if exposed to ambient light contamination can have reduced function or complete loss of function. It is a significant problem if these substances become contaminated from ambient light and it is of high importance to have these substances protected from exposure to ambient light in order to preserve their function before delivery to the patient.